A Different Beginning
by SkyNyxx
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, the soon to be boss of the world's most powerful and influencial Famiglia, and the infamous Hacker of the underworld. Semi-AU, might change the rating in the future. Will contain OC's. R&R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A/N:

"Reborn!" - Normal Conversation

' _Reborn_!' - Thoughts

" _Reborn_ " - Italian Conversation

**27**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was five when he came upon a book laying around the living room, out of curiosity he opened it and began to read it, at first he was having a hard time understanding it, the letters were flying around his head like birds, it took him a while before he finally started to understand what the book was about, a few hours later he closed the book and made his way to the kitchen. Sawada Nana was shocked when her son asked her whether they can go to the local bookstore and buy more books, he told her that he enjoyed reading the book he found on their living room and that he wanted to read more books, that was then that Nana knew her son was different from the rest, kids his age usually read storybooks about Fairy tails and Santa Claus, but her son was different, he would rather read books about electronics, physics, and other books that normal five yrs old would find boring.

**80**

Tsuna was six when his mother asked him if he wanted to buy a computer, after giving it some thoughts, he nodded his head in agreement, an hour later, the mother and son duo left the store with the former holding a bag containing her son's new Dell XPS 13 laptop along with an orange mouse pad, a black bluetooth mouse, a black and orange headphones, and a number 27 laptop sticker. Nana asked her son where he wanted to eat, Tsuna pointed at a sushi restaurant that he thinks look interesting, he met a friendly man named Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and his equally friendly son Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna found out that Takeshi was also going to study in Namimory Shōgakkō the following week, and that was the day Tsuna made his first friend.

**33**

Tsuna and Takeshi were talking animatedly while walking home from school, Takeshi was making wild gestures with his hands that (after months of knowing his friend) Tsuna was able to understand with ease, smiling at his friend's enthusiasm, he failed to avoid the... Thing that made him fall on his butt.

"Tsuna daijobou?" Takeshi asked helping Tsuna up.

"Un" Tsuna gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR KNOCKING YOU DOWN!" A white haired kid yelled, Tsuna swore he saw flames burning behind the kid.

"Maa, maa, it's fine, right Tsuna?" Takeshi said smiling his usual smile.

Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"My name is Sasagawa Ryohei" the kid-Ryohei said giving the two a toothy grin.

"Haha, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Ryohei for whatever reason screamed and pointed at the shocked Tsuna, "You remind me of my Extreme Imotou, you can Extremely call me Onii-san" he declared, putting both hands on his waist and mentally patting himself on the back.

Takeshi laughed, Tsuna tilted his head to side, "Eh?"

The next day Tsuna met his new Onii-san's sister Sasagawa Kyoko along with her friend Kurokawa Hana. Two weeks later Takeshi discovered his passion for Baseball, and Tsuna discovered Hacking.

After spending a month reading books containing the basics of hacking and searching the web, Tsuna made his first attempt of hacking, he started out small like hacking his school's system, then he went from a school's system to small companies, it was then he discovered how much people are willing to pay you for creating things like website and advertisement. Tsuna created a account under name Sora, Takeshi was the who suggested the name while the three of them (Takeshi, Tsuna, and Rhohei) were hanging out, when Tsuna asked why, Ryohei was the one who answered him, "Because you are like the Extreme sky, Sawada." Tsuna decide to just leave it at that, he spent months recieving money from different small companies to middle class companies.

He was seven when he decided to hack a larger company, the company he chose was the Chiavarone Company. He had a hard time getting pass the security system, but it was nothing he couldn't handle, after digging through the Chiavarone he found out that the C.E.O has a son named Dino, he also found out that the Chiavarone Company is just a ruse, the company was a Mafia Famiglia, not just any Mafia, it was the third most powerful Famiglia in Italy. Tsuna made sure to cover his tracks every time he hacked the Famiglia, his interest was piqued when he came upon its alliance, one particular Famiglia stood out from the rest. Vongola Famiglia, the most powerful Famiglia in all of Italy.

Tsuna spent a whole month sharpening his hacking skills before he even made an attempt to hack into Vongola, after having successfully hacked into its system, he came upon the existence of CEDEF, the external advisor of the family, he was shocked to discover that the current boss of the said advisor is none other than Sawada Iemitsu, his father.

**18**

Takeshi gave his friend a nervous look, "You sure about this, Tsuna?"

Ryohei raised his fist in the air, his eyes burning with fire, "EXTREEEEEEEEEEME!"

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock when a pair of sharp grey eyes landed on him, "I hope I can survive this" He muttered opening the steel door wider and walking towards the so called Demon of Namimori.

"Herbivore... You disturbed my nap, _Kamikorosu_."

 _Duck! Move to the right! Move back!_

Grey eyes narrowed, he pulled his arms back and stared at the Herbivore who managed to evade his attacks, "State your name, Herbivore."

Tsuna sighed in relief, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi... Nice to meet you Hibari Kyoya."

"Hn" Hibari readied his Tonfas, "Fight me Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ano sa... I don't know how to fight... I just follow what my... Intuition tells me..." Tsuna said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "And I'm not here to fight you... I need to ask a favor..."

Hibari raised an eye brow, impressed at the kid's confidence, he decided to listen to what he has to say, "Hn?"

Tsuna pulled his laptop out of its bag and placed it on the floor, he motioned for Hibari to come closer, the skylark blinked and sat on the floor next to him, "The Hibari Clan are known for their police force, and they are also the ones who usually deals with the Yakuzas here in Namimori... And I figured since Yakuza and Mafia are pretty much the same thing... The Hibaris might know something about the Vongola..." Tsuna said showing Hibari the pictures he managed to save.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Where did you get this?"

"I'm a hacker, I manages to hack into Vongola's system but I'm currently having a hard time digging deeper... I tried hacking into CEDEF's system and I almost got caught, the only things I managed to find out were the Ninth Generation and the boss of CEDEF..."

"Why are you so interested in Mafia business?"

Hibari raised an eye brow when the Herbivore's eyes changed into something a keen to resentment, "Sawada Iemitsu is the boss of CEDEF, from what I gathered it's not exactly part of Vongola, but at the same time it is... The point is CEDEF is still involved in the Mafia... And I want to know everything I can regarding both the CEDEF and Vongola."

"Why?"

"I... Have this... Feeling, I'm not exactly sure what it is, I just know that I have to do this..."

Hibari leaned back and crossed his arms on his chest, "If I do help you with this... What's in it for me?"

Tsuna smirked, managing not to look cute while doing so, "Rumor has it that you're planning on founding a Disciplinary Committee... By eliminating a budding Yakuza located somewhere in Namimori, I'm guessing you're planning to _Kamikorosu_ their boss and recruiting its remaining member... But your problem is, you have no idea where the they're located, and you don't want to ask your clan for help... What if I told you I know exactly where they are and how many members they have... An eye for eye..."

Takeshi and Ryohei watched the two in silence, menatally cheering Tsuna on.

Hibari smirked, "Fine... I'll do it in two conditions, you're going to give me the information I seek and you'll agree to train with me."

Tsuna blinked, "Nani?"

"Hn, you have what it takes to be a Carnivore, you just need someone to beat it out of you... I'm also recruiting you to be part of my Disciplinary Committee as an information provider, you will be the second in command of my Committee as well as the co-founder in secret of course."

Tsuna blinked, Takeshi and Ryohei fell down anime style, Hibari smirked in triumph. Approximately 3 months later the Disciplinary Committee was formed, Ryohei started his obsession with boxing, Tsuna was finally able to dig deeper into Vongola going as far as to discover that he was related to the founder of Vongola.

**69**

"Italy? Why are you going to Italy, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked watching one of his closest friend type on his laptop at fast pace.

Tsuna shrugged, "Mama wants to go on a vacation so I suggested we go to Italy" he answered never once taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sawada, why would you Extremely want to go to Italy? Aren't you trying to Extremely avoid Vongola?" Ryohei asked while having a sparring match with the air.

Tsuna didn't answer them right away, his two friends waited patiently knowing that their friend is busy at the moment and will answer them after he's done doing whatever it is he's doing.

Tsuna sighed closing the lid of his laptop, he gave his friends an apologetic look, "Gomen... Vongola is not interested in me... Yet, Nono still has a son before he even consider naming me the heir... As for Iemitsu, he's not going to do anything, there's no point in avoiding him, he's going to be the one avoiding us."

Takeshi nodded his head, "Hmmm, when are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow, we'll be probably be back in a week or so."

Ryohei lookes around his 'little brother's room, noticing the lack of luggage, "Sawada, you haven't Extremely packed yet."

Tsuna rub the back of his head sheepishly, "Well between being Sora and training with Kyoya, I haven't had the time to pack."

"Haha, we'll help you pack" Takeshi said already rummaging through Tsuna's closet.

"EXTREME PACKING!"

Tsuna's eyes soften as he watch his friends pack his clothes for him, he shook his head and started packing the things he'll need while in Italy, "Are you going to help us or you're just gonna lurk?"

"Hn" Kyoya chose to ignore him and instead decided to lay on Tsuna's bed.

"Why can't you use the door like a normal person? Instead of using the window" Tsuna said zipping the bag containing all of his electronics.

"Hahaha, it's probably too Herbivorous for him" Takeshi said before ducking to avoid the Tonfa Hibari threw at him, "Whoops."

It has been two years since Tsuna agreed to train with Hibari, not only was he on par with the Skylark, Tsuna also managed to meet a benefactor named Akie. Akie Agnello is the boss of Agnello Famiglia, Tsuna met him while he was doing an errand for his mother, a bunch of teenagers was going to try and use him in order to get to Hibari, apparently Hibari gave them the beating of a life time, so in order to draw out Hibari and have their revenge, they decided to use the small brunette, not knowing that the small brunette was as strong as the Skylark, after watching the seemingly harmless kid beat the living daylight out of the teenagers without breaking a swear, Akie decided to recruit him to his family, Tsuna gave him a blank look and instead of giving him an answer he told Akie to meet him at the park, leaving before the older man can answer him. Turns out Tsuna orchestrated their meeting, he was also the one who called Akie to Namimori, Tsuna needed someone who was part of the Mafia and doesn't answer to Vongola to spy for him, he also revealed that he is the most well known and feared hacker in the underworld, and the fact that there's a chance that he'll inherit Vongola in the future. Akie was impressed and agreed to work with him.

"Tell that Herbivore that I'll kill him the next time I see him" Kyoya said crossing his arms on his chest with an irritated look.

Tsuna shook his head at his friend, "I'll bring back some souvenirs for you guys."

Takeshi gave him a huge smile, "We'll be waiting then."

"Be Extremely careful, Sawada" Ryohei said giving Tsuna a bear hug.

"Let's go, Tsu-kun our flight is being called, Tsuyoshi thanks again for agreeing to check our house every now and then" Nana said giving the man an appreciated look.

Tsuyoshi rubbed the back of his head, "Maa, maa, it's no problem, you two be careful out there."

Nana nodded, Tsuna waved goodbye to his friends before walking away with his mother.

Two days later, Tsuna and his mother was resting on their hotel room after visiting some sites when the doorbell rang, Nana opened the door seeing that her son was busy using his computer.

"Oh, Akie-san!"

Tsuna looked up and gave Akie a wave, "Yo."

"Nana, it's been awhile, how have you been?" Akie asked kissing both Nana's cheeks.

Nana gave him a big smile in return, "I've been doing fine. Ara! We don't have snacks in the room, Akie-san would mind staying with Tsu-kun for a bit while I go buy some."

"Ok, as long as you allow Kira to accompany you" Akie said nodding towards Kira.

"Un, Tsu-kun, Mama's going out for a bit, you stay here with Akie-san."

Tsuna nodded his head and watched his mother leave the room with Akie's right hand man, he closed his laptop and gave Akie an expectant look.

Akie pouted, "Tsu-kun couldn't you greet this handsome man properly" he complained plopping himself on the bed Tsuna was sitting on.

Tsuna raised an eye brow, Akie wasn't exaggerating when he called himself handsome, in fact he is what some girls will call their dream guy with his cropped cut brown hair and deep green eyes, his 5'11 height and charming personality.

Akie pouted again, "Fine, but before we talk about that, here" he said throwing Tsuna a wrapped package, "Belated Happy Birthday."

Tsuna lowered his head to hide the small smile on his lips, "Thanks..." He opened the package and stared at the black fingerless gloves with a white 27 on the back of both gloves.

"That's flame proof, it was a pain in the ass to ask that old man to make those, but after a few try I managed to convince him."

"You do know I'm still trying to learn how to utilize my flames..." Tsuna said putting on the gloves, clenching his hands experimentally, he closed his eyes and activated his flames.

Akie stared in awe at the Sky flames dancing around Tsuna's hands and forehead, "I still can't believe that you're Primo's direct descendant."

Tsuna deactivated his flames and shrugged, "Speaking of Primo..."

Akie sighed, he sat up and faced Tsuna, "All of Nono's sons are dead, Xanxus is currently MIA, with no heirs left... They're going to start looking outside... You have at least 4 or 5 years before Nono send someone to train you."

"And I'm betting everything that I have that Reborn's going to be the one to train me... Who else would be able to groom a no-good kid into a respectable boss of the world's most powerful Famiglia" Tsuna said with a smirk.

Akie scoffed, "No-good my ass, the world's strongest hitman will be in for a surprise."

That night, Tsuna was watching the surveillance camera of the Estraneo Famiglia, his intuition was telling him that something was going to happen, and something did. Tsuna watched in shock as the blue haired kid he has been watching for the past week murder every single one of his captors, using something similar to illusions, he stared in disbelief as the kid offer two other kids to join him in his new quest to destroy the Mafia world, Tsuna sent Akie a message regarding the incident, giving him a clear order to stay quiet about the culprit and not to touch what's his.

Mukuro gave his two sleeping companion a look before walking away to try and find something to eat, preferably stealing them, he ignored the looks people are giving him and continue on walking, after stealing some fruits and bread, Mukuro made his way back to the abandoned warehouse he is currently hiding in.

" _Oya... And who might you be?_ "

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi._ "

Mukuro raised an eye brow at the kid's nonchalant answer, " _Sawada Tsunayoshi, that's not an Italian name..._ "

" _I'm Japanese, well half anyway... Aren't you going to introduce yourself?_ " Tsuna asked giving him an innocent smile.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes, " _Who's asking?_ "

" _I am... I want to know the name of my future Mist Guardian_ " Tsuna said staring straight into Mukuro's mismatched eyes.

Mukuo's right eye changed into the Kanji for 1, " _Future... You're part of Vongola_."

Tsuna stared at his right eye in amazement, " _Cool_..." He shook his head and raised his gloved hands in surrender, " _Give me half an hour and listen to what I have to say, if you still want to fight me after that then I'll fight you..._ "

Mukuro stared at the kid in front of him, detecting no lies from the kid's eyes, he decided to listen to what he has to say, " _Kufufufu... You have half an hour, Sawada Tsunayoshi... I'll decide after that whether or not I will kill you."_

Tsuna sighed in relief, " _Before that.._."

" _Kufufuufufu, Mukuro Rokudo._ "

* * *

This is my first KHR fic so please let me know what you guys think.

Arigatouuu.

-xoxo-


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Family**

"Ready?"

"We are Extremely ready, Sawada!"

"Hai, Tsuna."

"Kufufufufu, but of course."

"Hn."

Tsuna, Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei, and Takeshi stared at each other in silence, waiting for someone to make the first move, Ryohei never one to wait longer than a second decided to attack the person closest to him, Tsuna blocked Ryohei's punch with ease, sending his own punch towards the boxer before he can even retract his arm, Ryohei was sent flying across the room but was back on his feet within seconds after hitting the wall, he ducked to avoid having his head stabbed by Mukuro's trident, sending a powerful punch aimed at Mukuro's gut, Mukuro was quick to evade the punch with his trident but failed to avoid the punch aimed for his jaw.

Mukuro's right eye changed into the kanji for three, multiple snakes appeared from mid-air heading straight for Ryohei, while Ryohei was busy punching away all the snakes, Takeshi, Tsuna, and Kyoya were having a three-way spar, Kyoya back flipped to avoid getting his head chopped off by Takeshi's sword, quickly using a tonfa to block Tsuna's punch, he used his other tonfa to jab him in the stomach, Tsuna blocked the tonfa, sending a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at Hibari's side, Hibari managed to grab his feet before hurling him towards Takeshi, Takeshi out of instincts caught Tsuna in a nick of time causing the two to tumble down, Hibari wasted no time attacking them, after sharing a quick look Tsuna and Takeshi met Hibari head on, attacking the Skylark simultaneously, Hibari smirked, blocking the two Herbivore's attack, he jumped up, chains springing out from the bottom of his tonfas, Takeshi used his sword to block the chains while Tsuna back flipped to avoid it.

An hour later, the five was sprawled on the floor breathing heavily, their clothes torn showing the bruises and scratches they received from each other, Kusakabe entered the training room and offered them towels along with some bottled water.

"Arigato, Tetsuya" Tsuna said sitting up and taking a long chug of his water.

Takeshi wiped his sweat with his towel before dumping the rest of his water on his head to cool him down. Ryohei poured all of his water on himself and laid on the ground in a star fish position.

"I AM SO TIRED TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna shook at his head at his friend's antics, Kyoya glared at the boxer, "Be quite, Herbivore."

"Maa, maa" Takeshi said before the boxer can reply.

Mukuro stood up and stretched his arms, "Kufufufu, I don't know about you idiots, but I need to get this sweat off my body."

Tsuna held his hand out, "We'll go with you" he said stretching his body after the older boy helped him up.

Takeshi was humming a tune while rubbing soap on his body, failing to detect the irritation rolling off the Prefect.

Tsuna sighed moving out of his shower stall and away from Hibari and Takeshi who was using the shower stall on either side of him, "This will not end well..." He muttered after reaching Ryohei's shower stall across from his.

"Extreme" Ryohei nodded in agreement, moving aside to let his little brother rinse the shampoo on his hair.

"Kamikorosu!"

Mukuro, Ryohei, and Tsuna ignored the cries of pain and beating happening on one of the shower stall.

**2786**

"Tadaima."

Tsuyoshi turned his attention away from the customer he was talking to in order to greet his boys, only to stop midway when he saw his son, "Takeshi, what happened to your eye?"

Tsuna snickered along with Mukuro and Ryohei, Takeshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Kufufufufu, he thought it woulde be fun to annoy Skylark-kun" Mukuro said making his way to their table.

Tsuyoshi sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that annoying Kyoya is not a good hobby."

"Gomen, gomen" Takeshi said not sounding sorry at all.

Tsuyoshi shook his head and started making the boys' usual.

"Ne Tsuyoshi, the tall kid is your only son, right?" The guy he was talking to earlier asked.

"Hai, the rest are his friends, but since they're always together, it's hard not to treat them like my own" Tsuyoshi explained with a soft smile on his face as he watch the boys who were like his own.

"Tsuyoshi-san, who's he? He looks familiar" The daughter of the guy asked pointing at a certain brown haired boy.

Tsuyoshi laughed, "Why don't you ask him" he said teasingly, he handed the girl a plate and motioned for her to follow him.

"Sawada, you should Extremely join my Boxing Club" Ryohei said raising his fists in the air.

Tsuna gave him a look, "Onii-san, you're not the captain of boxing club yet, Kyoya said you're not allowed to be captain unless you improve your grade."

Ryohei suddenly stood up and accidentally knocked his chair back. "REAL MEN DON'T NEED HIGH GRADES! REAL MEN ONLY NEED TO BE MANLY TO THE EXTREME!"

"Oya? I don't even want to know what that means" Mukuro said leaning back on his chair

"Hahahaha, Senpai is as energetic as usual" Takeshi said with a bright smile on his face.

Mukuro slapped the back of his head, "Don't encourage his stupidity."

Takeshi laughed.

"Herbivores, you're disturbing the peace."

Tsuna gave him a surprised look, "When did you get here?"

Kyoya chose to ignore him in favor of nodding at the guy heading towards them.

"Yo Kyoya, I was wondering where you were" Tsuyoshi said placing a plate in front of him along with Takeshi and Mukuro, "Ryohei sit down."

"Extreme thank you" Ryohei said accepting his plate.

"Eh? Where's mine?" Tsuna asked pouting at the man.

Tsuyoshi laughed, ruffling the kid's hair, he leaned down and whispered, "There's a girl who wants to meet you."

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock, "Ehhhh?"

Tsuyoshi grinned at him before moving aside, revealing a brown haired girl holding Tsuna's plate. Takeshi suddenly broke out laughing along with Ryohei and Mukuro, Hibari turned his head away to hide the amused smile on his face. Tsuna glared at his friends.

"Hahi!" The brown haired girl exclaimed, the confusion in her eyes evident.

Tsuyoshi winked at Tsuna, "I'll leave her to your care" he said walking away, ignoring the look of disbelief the brunette was giving him.

' _I'll get you back for this_ ' Tsuna thought glaring at the back of the man who he came to admire like a father, he was pulled away from his thoughts when the girl placed his plate in front of him, he looked up at the girl and immediately looked away to hide his flaming face.

Takeshi decided to take pity on his friend. For now, "Yo, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, you can call me Takeshi."

Ryohei who was busy stuffing his mouth, paused, "Sasagawa Ryohei to the Extreme! Call me Ryohei!"

"Kufufufu, Rokudo Mukuro, call me whatever you want" Mukuro said with a dismissive wave.

"Hn, Hibari Kyoya... Little Animal aren't you going to introduce yourself" Kyoya said in an uncaring tone, but to those who knew him well can clearly see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

Tsuna was mentally murdering his so called friend, Kyoya raised an eye brow, taking a sip off his tea to hide his amused smile.

"Yeah, it's rude not to introduce yourself" Takeshi said giving his friend an encouraging smile, but if one was to look closely, one can see that the teasing smile of a devil.

"He's Extremely right" Ryohei said giving his little brother an encouraging 'pat' on the back.

"Kufufufufuf" Mukuro was giving Tsuna a challenging look.

Tsuna glared at all his friends, his friends who he was currently massacring in his mind in a hundred different ways.

The brown haired girl pouted, "Mouuu, Haru will introduce herself first, maybe then he'll introduce himself, my name is Miura Haru, desu."

Tsuna gave his friends a final glare before turning his attention to the girl, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Haru grabbed both his cheeks and pulled his face closer to her, "Hahi! You were the guy who saved Haru from those bullies! Haru knew it was you, Haru was just unsure how to approach you."

Tsuna's face turned bright red, "A-ah."

"Oh he's blushing, hahhahahaa" Takeshi teased ducking to avoid the chopsticks Tsuna threw at him like a shuriken, "Wahhh, that was close."

"Haru, we should get going."

Haru turned around and nodded at her father, "Hai..."

Tsuna who was adept at reading people knew that Haru was sad for not being able to talk to them longer, so he pulled out his phone and grabbed Haru's wrist before she can walk away, "Ne Haru, can I have your phone number?" He asked ignoring the knowing look his friends are giving him.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed, her face turning red while she give her crush her number.

Tsuna watched as Haru wave goodbye to them, mentally dancing with joy for getting the cute girl's number.

"Kufufufufu, aren't you an adorable 12 yrs old Romeo" Mukuro teased, poking the younger boy on the cheek.

"Tsk" Tsuna slapped his hand away and crossed his arms on his chest, "I hate you guys."

"No you don't" Kyoya said offhandedly.

Tsuna sighed in defeat, "You're right..."

While Tsuyoshi was washing the dished that night, he turned to his son and asked, "So... Was I right? Was she the girl Tsuna was crushing on?"

Takeshi grinned, "Ah, Miura Haru... Tsuna's first crush."

Tsuna and Takeshi was walking on their way to school when Tsuna suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked his hand automatically grabbing the bag containing his Shigure Kintoki.

"TSUNA-SANNNN!"

Takeshi blinked, "Eh?" He looked down, unsure whether or not he should help his friend who was being smothered by the bubbly brown haired girl.

"Ha-haru! Stand up! You're wearing a skirt" Tsuna exclaimed trying to get the girl off of him.

"Hahi!" Haru stood up and dusted her skirt before giving the two boys a huge smile, "Ohayo Takeshi-san, Tsuna-san."

"Yo, Haru" Takeshi replied after helping Tsuna.

"Ohayo, Haru."

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEME!" Tsuna acted fast, pulling Haru by the wrist before the boxer can accidentally topple her over.

"Haha, Yo Senpai" Takeshi greeted, his hands behind his head.

"Oohhhhh, Ohayo Yamamoto, Sawada, oh and Haru too."

"Onii-chan, you left your lunch again" Kyoko said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh gomen, gomen" Ryohei apologized while taking his bento and putting it inside his bag.

Kyoko smiled softy at her brother before turning her attention to her two friends, "Ohayo, Takeshi-kun, Tsuna-kun" her eyes widen slightly when she saw an unfamiliar girl beside Tsuna, "Ohayo, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko" she said smiling at the girl.

Haru smiled back, "Miura Haru, desu."

Kyoko and Haru began walking and talking animatedly, leaving the three boys watching after them, wondering how the two can talk like they've been best friend since birth.

Tsuna shook his head and began walking, "I will never understand girls."

His two friends nodded in agreement.

**27803318**

"So... Tsuna, are you going to ask Haru out?" Takeshi asked while he, Tsuna, Ryohei, and Kyoya were eating lunch at the roof of Nami-chuu.

Tsuna choked on his food, gulping down the water Kyoya handed him, he wheezed out in disbelief, "N-n-nani?"

Takeshi gave him a confused look, "You like her, right? And it looks like she likes you too... So..."

Ryohei nodded in agreement, "Yamamoto's right, Sawada. You should Extremely man up and ask Haru out."

"First of all, I'm only 12. Second, I'm going to be a Mafia boss, I'm not going to drag her into the Mafia. Third, I know she likes me, I'm not blind, but like I said I can't drag her into the mafia, and I... Can't let anything bad happen to her, you know how dirty the Mafia can be..." Tsuna said clenching his fist.

Takeshi gave his friend a sad look, "You're probably right... Gomen, Tsuna, I wasn't thinking."

Tsuna sighed and looked up the sky, the memories of his and his friend's first kill came crashing back to him.

 _Tsuna was 8 when an assassin sent by one of Nono's son came after him, he was doing an errand for Kyoya when he sensed rather than heard a gun shot, he managed to dodge thanks to his intuition but the bullet still nicked him on the arm, he ignored the pain and looked at his assailant. His assailant was wearing all black, his long blonde hair was tied in a pony tail, and his dark green eyes was filled with malice, he also has a long scar on his forehead and right cheek, his body was all muscled and he was thrice Tsuna's height._

 _"Hn, not bad kid, let's see you dodge this" His assailant fired shots after shots, Tsuna managed to evade all of them thanks to his reflex training with Kyoya along with his intuition. The assassin gritted his teeth, deciding to abandon his original plan to shoot the kid until his body was filled with holes, he ran towards the kid with a knife on his hand, Tsuna back flipped to avoid the slash, dodging expertly as the man continue to slash at him._

'I can't keep dodging him, I'll have to attack if I want to survive this' _Tsuna was sent flying across the man when he failed to dodge his blow. Tsuna stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He ran towards the assassin and kicked the knife away from his hand before the assassin can blink, immediately sending a powerful uppercut to the man, he continued sending kicks and punches, not giving the assassin time to dodge his blows. The assassin was having a hard time blocking the kid, the kid was moving too fast for his age, he gritted his teeth, jumping away before the kid could land another blow on his jaw, he pulled out two guns and started firing._

 _Tsuna dodged the bullets with the speed he managed to gain after spending a whole day running on a treadmill at high speed without any break, he waited for the assassins ammo to run out, Tsuna was ready to attack the assassin, but before he can even move his intuition warned him. His eyes widen in shock when a hand wrapped themselves around his neck._

 _"Che, how can you have a hard time killing this brat. I knew you were weak, but I didn't realize you were_ this _weak, I'll kill you after I'm done with this brat" the man said tightening his hold on Tsuna's neck. The man was muscular than the blonde, his shaved head was inked with a dragon, his eyes were black with nothing but the promise of death showing in it._

 _Tsuna gasped, trying to free himself from the man's hold, but the man's grip was too strong, Tsuna knew that this man was on another level than the first assassin who tried to kill him._

 _"I'd like to see you try, Marco" the blonde assassin said, spitting out the man's name._

 _"Just wait, Rise" Marco said giving him a sadistic grin before turning his attention back to the small brunette he was chocking, "I'm going snap your neck in half kid."_

 _Tsuna gritted his teeth, he was getting dizzy from the lack of air, he briefly wondered how his friends was going to react once they found out that he was dead, the image of his friends bawling their eyes out along with his mom, surrounding his small grave made something inside of him snap._

 _Marco's eyes widen in shock when the kid locked eyes with him, void orange eyes staring back at him, sky flames dancing on his forehead. Marco was sent flying towards Rise, knocking the both of them down._

 _Tsuna looked at his flaming hands in awe, the image of the first generation guardians flashed in his mind, particularly the image of Primo._

 _Marco stood up and glared at kid, "How..."_

 _Tsuna eyes flickered to the knife he knocked away from Rise earlier, he grabbed the knife, surrounding it with Sky flames before running towards his assailants, his speed faster than before._

 _Marco was fast to avoid the kid, Rise the unlucky bastard was stabbed in the neck before he can even blink, killing him instantly. Tsuna pulled out the knife and ignored the body, staring at the melting knife on his hand, he threw it away, and faced his last opponent._

 _Marco was the first one to attack, engaging the kid in a hand to hand combat, he briefly wondered how the kid was able to activate his flames. While he was briefly distracted by his thoughts, Tsuna used this as his chance to struck a hard blow on the man's chest before maneuvering his way behind the man and snapping his neck._

 _"Tsunayoshi."_

 _Tsuna turned around, "Kyoya" he breathed out in relief, his flames flickered out, and the last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was the shocked face of Hibari Kyoya._

 _When Tsuna woke up in the hospital and saw his friends, he braced himself for the disgusted look they will give him, knowing that Kyoya had probably told them what happened, he looked down on his clenched fist and tried to fight the tears threatening to fall. He was shocked when Takeshi wrapped his arms around him._

 _"Tsuna... Gomenasai... Gomenasai..." Takeshi cried burying his face on Tsuna's neck._

 _Tsuna felt the tears on his neck, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the crying boy, "Why...?" He muttered, trying to understand why his friend was apologizing._

 _Takeshi pulled away, not bothering to wipe his tears, "I... I wasn't there to help you, Tsuna... You... You almost got killed and I wasn't there to help you..." He said the self-loathing in his voice evident._

 _Tsuna's eyes widen in shock, "You're... You're not disgusted?"_

 _Takeshi looked utterly confuse, "Why would I be?"_

 _Tsuna turned his head away, "I... I killed them... I'm a murderer..."_

 _Kyoya sighed in annoyance, he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and made his way to the little animal, not hesitating to thump his head with a tonfa._

 _"Ite!" Tsuna winced rubbing his throbbing head, he gave Kyoya an annoyed look, "What the hell was that for?"_

 _"Are you fully awake now, Omnivore? I can hit you again if you want" Kyoya suggested, readying his tonfa._

 _"I'm fully awake!" Tsuna exclaimed._

 _Ryohei who has been quiet the whole time sat on the bed next to Tsuna, "Sawada, if you think you're a murderer, then I guess Yamamoto, Hibari and I are also murderers..."_

 _Tsuna looked at his friend in disbelief, "W-what are you...?"_

 _"There were more... Tsuna, we were with Kyoya, but Kyoya reached you first before we did. Senpai and I was ready to carry you to the hospital while Kyoya was calling Akie when 10 more assassins came... We... Killed them, Tsuna... We were desperate to get you to the hospital, we forgot to hold back and we ended up killing them... Akie's men arrived after Kyoya killed the last one, one of Akie's man told us to get you to the hospital while they take care of the bodies. I killed 2, Senpai killed 3, and Kyoya killed the rest... And you know the weird thing... I didn't even regret it... The only thing I know was, they were willing to kill you... They were willing to get rid off all of us if it meant getting you... The only thing I cared about at that time was saving you..." Takeshi said clenching his hands. The tears Tsuna was desperately trying to stop came falling down._

 _Ryohei pulled Tsuna's head on his shoulder, "Sawada, you don't have to feel guilty... We're going to stick with you till the end, and we're going to do our best to save you whether you like it or not, even if you do end up taking over Vongola, we'll still be here for you... Want to know why Yamamoto and I started training after you did, it's because we don't want to be left behind, Sawada... We know that if you grew stronger while we remain the same, we're going to be left behind and we don't want that to happen, so we trained... Sawada... You're our Extreme little brother, we will do anything for you because we know that you'll do the same for us."_

 _Tsuna clenched his older brother's shirt, openly sobbing in front of his friends, Kyoya sighed and ruffled Tsuna's hair, "I'm only going to say this once, Omnivore... I'm here for you... We all are... So quit acting like a Herbivore or else I'll bite you to death."_

 _Tsuna wiped his eyes and nodded his head, "Un... Arigato, Mina..."_

 _"Wow, looks like you found your future guardians, Tsuna."_

 _The four turned their heads to the door and saw Akie leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed._

 _Tsuna's face turned red, "How long have you been there?"_

 _Akie grinned, pushing himself off the frame, he made his way to the brunette, "Long enough to know who your future guardians will be."_

 _Tsuna turned his head away with a pout, "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

Tsuna smiled softly as he watched Kyoya jab Ryohei with his tonfa while Takeshi was trying to stop him, knowing that despite the fact that his friends were always at each others throat (mainly Mukuro and Kyoya), he knew full well that if worse comes to worst, they will always back each other up. They are a family after all.

* * *

Please leave a Review on your way out :)

Arigatouuu.

-xoxo-


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

Tsuna and Kyoya were hanging out on the roof of Nami-chuu, discussing something Mafia related when Kyoya suddenly changed the topic.

"Omnivore, you should ask that Herbivore out."

Tsuna looked dumbfounded, "You mean Haru, right?"

Kyoya gave Tsuna a look, ' _Who else?_ '

"Well excuse me! For all I know, you could be talking about some other Herbivore."

Kyoya pulled his tonfa out, "Kamikorosu!"

Tsuna sighed slapping the tonfa away, "Put that back to wherever you hide that... I already told you why I can't do that... Jeez."

"Omnivore, the girl has been giving you hints this past few weeks, quit acting like a Herbivore and put that girl out of her misery. You either ask her out or tell her straight out that you're not interested. Quit leading her on."

Tsuna glared at him, "I am not leading her on."

Kyoya gave him look that clearly says, ' _Yeah right.'_

"I'm not" Tsuna hissed in annoyance.

"You let her hold your hands whenever you 'hang out', you say yes to her every time she asks you to go somewhere with her, you allow her to 'hug' you every morning, and you kiss her on the forehead every time you say goodbye... Yeah you're right, you're not leading her on."

Tsuna punched him on the shoulder, "It's called being a good friend."

Kyoya raised an eye brow, ' _Do you do that with us? You don't even do half those things to Kyoko or Hana, and you've known them longer._ '

"I like it better when you don't say more than one word" Tsuna said laying down beside the Prefect, "I'm not trying to lead her on, it's just that..."

"You really like her and you can't help it... Omnivore, you're only pretending to be no-good to avoid suspicion, you're smart, that's the only redeeming quality you have, just tell her how you feel, if you want you can tell her everything and let her decide what she wants."

Tsuna blinked at Kyoya's words, trying to comprehend what the Skylark said, "Kyoya... Are you sick or something?"

Kyoya gave him an annoyed look, "Omnivore..." He trailed off threateningly.

Tsuna nodded, "Ok so you're not sick... It's just that... I wasn't expecting you of all people to tell me that."

"Hn."

Tsuna watched the Skylark walk away without another word. He groaned, looking up the sky, he made his decision.

Haru waved goodbye to her friends and made her way out of her school, "Hahi!? Tsuna-san, what are you doing here?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her, "Come with me."

**2786**

Tsuna shook his head at his friend's giddiness, "Takeshi, you look like a kid eager to open his christmas present."

"Mou, Tsuna, aren't you excited to start our first year as Nami-chuu students?" Takeshi asked grinning at his friend, "We can finally stop sneaking in to have lunch with Senpai and Kyoya. And the best part is, our whole gang is attending the same building, well except for Mukuro, but since he pops up from time to time..."

Tsuna nodded his head in agreement, a small smile made its way to his face as he braced himself.

"Ohayo Tsuna-san, Takeshi-san" Haru said wrapping her arms around Tsuna's neck from behind.

"Haha, Ohayo."

Tsuna angled his head to give Haru a kiss on the cheek, beaming when the girl blushed, "Ohayo."

It has been 9 months since Tsuna made the decision to ask Haru out, he has yet to tell her about the Mafia and the fact that he's the underworld's most famous Hacker, he was still waiting for the right time to tell her everything.

The three met up with Ryohei and Kyoko halfway from school, the two girls immediately walking in front talking about the cakes they were going to eat later. While the two was distracted, Tsuna decided to tell his friends what Akie told him this morning.

"Guys, the date is set... Reborn will start my training a week after my 14th birthday."

Takeshi and Ryohei's face turned serious.

"Then that means we only have a few months before the games begin..." Takeshi smirked, "Can't wait."

"Extreme" Ryohei nodded in agreement while punching his fist on his hand.

Tsuna smirked, "Ah."

Hibari watched the members of his pack enter the school gate of Nami-chuu, the Omnivore turned to his direction and gave him a small wave, he rolled his eyes in return.

Tsuna chuckled before turning his attention to his girlfriend, "Sure you don't want me to walk you to your school?"

Haru nodded her head, "Haru will be fine on her own" she said waving goodbye to the rest of their friends who decided to walk ahead and wait for the brunette near the school door.

Tsuna sighed, "Hai, hai, just be careful."

"Un, bye bye Tsuna-san, don't forget that Haru loves Tsuna-san" Haru said giving her boyfriend a quick peck on cheek and running away before Tsuna can reply.

Tsuna shook his head and watched the dust follow Haru's trail, "How can I forget? You tell me that everyday since we started dating."

"Kufufufufu, and you have yet to tell her you love her back."

Tsuna gave Mukuro a sad smile, "I can't tell her that until I tell her eveything."

Mukuro raised an eye brow, "Oya? When is that?"

"3 months."

Mukuro blinked, and blinked, "Oya oya... Revealing to the love of your life that you're going to be a Mob boss on your one year anniversary is the best present a girl could ever hope for... Aren't you the best boyfriend in the world."

Mukuro was sent flying across the school before he even saw the brunette's punch. Takeshi and Ryohei sweatdropped at the nonchalant look Tsuna gave them.

**96**

A girl no older than twelve was sitting on a bench inside a mall in Namimori, the girl was cute with long, blue hair reaching her mid back, her bangs was covering her right eye, her visible eye was violet.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru doesn't know what to give Tsuna-san."

The girl looked up and tilted her head to the side, staring curiously at the pouting brown haired girl.

"Haru-chan, Tsuna-kun will appreciate whatever you give him, besides it's the thought that counts, right?" Kyoko said in reassurance.

"Mou, Haru knows that, but Haru wants to give Tsuna-san something special, our anniversary is in two days and Haru still doesn't know what to give him." When Haru turned her head to the side, her eyes met startled violet eyes, "Hahi!"

The blue haired girl looked down, her cheeks turning red. Haru clapped her hands in delight and pulled her confused friend towards the girl sitting on the bench.

"Konnichiwa."

The violet eyed girl jumped in surprise, she looked up and gave the bubbly girl a timid smile, "K-konnichiwa..."

"I'm Miura Haru, desu" Haru said giving the girl a huge smile.

Kyoko smiled at the girl, "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

"I'm Akesaka Nagi..."

"Are you new here?" Kyoko asked curiously.

Nagi shook her head, "I don't live here... I was just... Accompanying my mother..."

Haru blinked, "Hahi, then where do you live?"

"I live two towns away from Namimori..."

"Hmmm, do you want to join Haru and Kyoko-chan? You see Haru is looking for the perfect gift to give Tsuna-san" Haru gave the girl a hopeful look.

Nagi looked shocked that Haru was asking a girl she just met to help her look for a gift to give-what Nagi guessed- to her boyfriend. After a few seconds of contemplating Nagi agreed much to the delight of Kyoko and Haru.

The three spent two hours looking for a gift before Haru finally found what she was looking for, throughout those hours, Haru and Kyoko managed to get their new friend to open up, they found out that the girl's birth father was dead and that her mother remarried, she told them that her mother is a famous superstar and her stepfather is working as an assistant manager in a famous overseas company.

"Nagi-chan, are you sure you don't want us to wait with you?" Haru asked trying to changed her new friend's mind.

Nagi nodded, "Hai..."

Kyoko sighed in defeat, "If you say so... Oh Nagi-chan do you have a cellphone?"

Nagi looked down and shook her head.

Kyoko and Haru frowned.

"Ano... I should get going, it was really nice meeting you, Haru, Kyoko... Thank you for asking me to join you... Sayonara" Nagi said giving her friend a small bow of gratitude before turning around and running away, knowing that if she doesn't leave they would ask her questions she was sure she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Nagi-chan matte!" Kyoko tried to follow the girl, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Haru-chan...?"

Haru gave her friend a sad smile, "Let's go home, Kyoko-chan..."

Kyoko was about to protest but the look on her friend's eyes stopped her, she looked at the place where Nagi was standing earlier with a sad look. "Hai..."

Nagi watched her new friends leave from behind her hiding spot, "Gomene, Haru, Kyoko..." She wiped the tears in her eyes and walked away.

"Ta-tadaima..." Nagi closed the door behind her softly.

A woman in her mid-thirties walked out from the living room and glared at her, "And where have you been?"

Nagi bowed her head, "Gomenasai..."

The woman scoffed, "Whatever, go to your room and don't come out until I say so. A few friends of mine are coming over and I don't want them to meet you sorry excuse of a girl."

Nagi nodded her head, so used to the way the woman was treating her, "Hai... Okaa-sama."

**2786**

Tsuna woke up bright and early with a small smile on his face, he got up and made his way to his closet, choosing a white shirt with a thick black stripe on the chest part, a short sleeved orange hoodie, and a dark blue jeans to wear for his date.

Nana's eyes widen in delight when her son entered the kitchen, "Mou, my Tsu-kun is growing up so fast" she wailed hugging the living daylight out off her son.

"O-okaa-san... Can't breathe..."

Nana pulled away and gave her son a sheepish smile, "Gomene Tsu-kun, but Mama couldn't help it, you just look so handsome, no wonder you managed to get a pretty girl to be your girlfriend, it seems like it was just yesterday when you introduced Haru-chan as your girlfriend and now... Now you two are already celebrating your one year anniversary..."

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his sobbing mother's back, "Okaa-san..."

"Oya, oya? Who made Mama cry?"

Tsuna raised an eye brow when Mukuro walked in along with Ken and Chikusa.

"Oi, Vongola, you made Mama cry!" Ken yelled pointing an accusing finger at Tsuna.

Chikusa sighed, "Be quiet, Ken."

"Maa, maa."

"Extreme!"

"Hn."

Tsuna gave his friends a bewildered look, "Ok, I'm confuse... Why are you guys here?"

"To say good luck of course" Takeshi said draping an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"And to eat Mama's delicious food -byon" Ken added already sitting on one of the chairs.

"Don't you look dashing, Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro teased taking a seat next to Ken.

Tsuna looked down on his outfit, "Really?"

"You look like an Extreme guy" Ryohei said crossing his arms on his chest while nodding his head.

"Haha, you look cool, Tsuna, especially with that gloves" Takeshi agreed.

Kyoya gave him a look, ' _You're seriously wearing that._ '

Tsuna shrugged, ' _Looks cool._ '

"Maa, maa, sit down everyone, the food is ready" Nana said with a big smile on her face as she watch them dig in.

"What should Haru wear... Tsuna-san said Haru should wear something comfortable..." Haru wondered while staring at her closet.

After a few minutes of contemplating, she decided on a green tank top with a cropped, long sleeved orange hoodie over it, a brown skirt, and a low heeled, knee high, brown boots. She was tying her hair in its usual ponytail when she heard the doorbell rang.

"Hahi!" Haru quickly grabbed her purse, making sure that her gift was inside before leaving the room.

"Tsuna-saaan!"

Tsuna turned around just in time to catch his girlfriend who decided that throwing herself at him is the best way to say hello.

"Hey" Tsuna greeted while adjusting his hold on Haru. He gave Haru a peck on the lips and was about to put her down when all of a sudden, Haru grabbed both sides of his cheeks and pulled him down on a searing make out session. Tsuna took it all in a stride, kissing Haru in the same passion she was giving him.

"Happy One year anniversary, Tsuna-san!" Haru said after they pulled away from each other.

Tsuna gave her one last peck before putting her down, "Ah, Happy one year anniversary, Haru."

"Where are we going? Tsuna-san?" Haru asked wrapping her arm around Tsuna's.

Tsuna sighed as the two began to walk, "How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Tsuna."

Haru pouted, "Mou... Haru will think about it."

"Hai, hai."

After a few minutes of walking, the couple finally reached their destination.

"The Amusement Park!" Haru squealed in delight, she turned to Tsuna and gave him a peck on the cheek before she began pulling him inside, "Let's go!"

Tsuna shook his head, letting her pull him inside and to whatever ride she wants to ride first. The couple spent the whole day riding all the rides the park has to offer, and playing games with Tsuna and Haru having a small but friendly competition. They took some pictures together while Tsuna was taking pictures of Haru without her knowing, unbeknownst to him, Haru was doing the same thing.

Tsuna handed Haru an ice cream and took a sit beside her, "Did you have fun?" He asked before taking a lick off his ice cream.

"Un, Haru had so much fun, Haru's been wanting to go to the park with Tsuna-san ever since they got together, but sadly we never did have the time to go" Haru said with a pout.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, "Gomen, gomen, I should taken you to the park before..."

Haru shook her head, "It's fine... We're here now, and Haru couldn't have asked for a better way to celebrate." She laid her head on Tsuna's shoulder and took a bite off her ice cream, "Hahi! Mou Haru shouldn't have done that."

Tsuna chuckled, he pulled out his phone and checked his recent message, "Ne, Haru, we still have one more place to go" he said standing up and holding his hand out for Haru.

"Hahi?"

**86**

"Tsuna-san, are you going to kidnap Haru?"

Tsuna gave his girlfriend a disbelief look, "Nani?"

"We're in Namimori Forest... And the sun is about to go down... It's the perfect kidnapping time..." Haru trailed off.

Tsuna blinked, "Haru... I don't even want to know where you got that idea... Just trust me, ok?"

"Haru does trust you, because Haru loves Tsuna-san" Haru said shyly. Tsuna replied by kissing her on the side of the head.

' _I hope you can still say that after the night is over..._ '

Haru's eyes widen in shock at the sight in front of her, a black blanket was laid on the ground with all of Haru's favorite food atop of it along with some delicious looking sushi and Haru's favorite cake, a bonfire was dancing beside the blanket, far enough not to burn the blanket, but close enough to feel the warmth of the fire.

"Tsuna-san..."

"Like it?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Haru... Haru doesn't have the words to explain what Haru is... Is feeling..." Haru let the tears fall from her eyes.

"H-haru!" Tsuna wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and led her towards the picnic. "I really hope you're crying tears of joy..."

Haru laughed/sobbed, "H-hai... Arigato... Tsuna-san..."

The couple took turns feeding each other and talking about whatever comes in their mind, it was after they finished eating everything that Haru decided to give Tsuna her present.

"Here, Tsuna-san..." Haru handed Tsuna a small rectangular, her face turning red.

Tsuna gave her a huge smile, "Arigato..." He stared at the box for a moment before opening it, "Haru..." Tsuna muttered hooking a finger on the chain, he stared at the silver X pendant dangling on the chain, a small black kanji for Strength was engrave on the bottom right of the X and on the bottom left was the kanji for Sky. The kanji for Haru was engrave on the upper left part of the pendant and on the upper right was the kanji for Tsuna.

"Sky..."

Haru smiled at him, "Tsuna-san is like the Sky... He embraces all of us..."

Tsuna gripped the pendant and grabbed Haru by the back of the neck, giving her smack on the lips before leaning his forehead to hers, "I... I have to tell you something..."

"Hahi? What is it?" Haru clenched the sleeve of Tsuna's hoodie.

Tsuna bit his lower lip, pulling away from Haru, he looked up the night sky and stared at the stars, "I was six when Okaa-san bought me my first laptop..."

Haru listened intently as Tsuna explained everything to her, including the part where he made his first hack, how he found out Iemetsu's connection with the Mafia, _his_ connection with the Mafia, he told her about Akie, his first kill along with Takeshi's, Kyoya's, and Ryohei's, he told her the truth about Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa, and finally he told her that he's going to be the boss of the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in the world. Tsuna stared at his quiet girlfriend, playing with the pendant to calm his nerves as he wait anxiously for Haru to say something, anything at all.

Finally after what felt like hours for Tsuna, Haru finally said something that shocked the living shit out of him.

"Does that mean Haru is going to be the wife of a Mafia boss?" Haru asked thoughtfully.

"Eh?"

"Hmm, if Tsuna-san is going to be a Mafia boss then that would make Haru a Mafia boss' wife" Haru told him in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Eh?" Tsuna's vocabulary words seemed to have vanish while he stare at his girlfriend with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Tsuna-san... Tsuna-san... Tsuna-saaaaan" Haru shook the dumbfounded teen, trying to wake him from his self-induced coma.

Tsuna shook his hand and grabbed the hand that was shaking him, "You-you're not breaking up with me?"

"Hahi! Why would Haru break up with Tsuna-san?" Haru asked in disbelief.

Tsuna played with her fingers, trying to avoid looking at her eyes, "Haru... I'm going to be a Mafia boss, and not just any Mafia boss, _The_ Mafia boss... That's not exactly the best occupation in the world, it's not even a legal occupation."

Haru pouted and pinched his cheeks, ignoring his cries, she told him that she doesn't care about any of those, Tsuna-san is Tsuna-san and that's final, Tsuna-san is the guy she fell in love with and that's that.

Tsuna stared at her in awe, giving her a quick peck on the lips, on the nose, and on the forehead before muttering the words Haru has been waiting for, "Aishiteru... Hontōni daisukidayo..."

Tears started falling from Haru's eyes, "Haru really loves Tsuna-san too..."

Tsuna wiped her tears away and gave her a passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes the lack of air made the couple pull away.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you your present" Tsuna gave Haru a small velvet box causing the girl's eyes to widen, "It's not you think! Just open it" Tsuna instructed.

Haru opened the box and gasped, "Tsuna-san... This is..."

Tsuna removed the smaller ring from the box and slid it on Haru's left ring finger, "A couple's ring..."

Haru giggled, "It's black..." She said giving Tsuna an amused look while sliding the other ring on his left right finger, the ring was almost invisible on Tsuna's gloved hand if it weren't for the silver X engraved on the ring.

The couple stayed for another hour before Tsuna decided to end their date since it's almost close to midnight, like a good boyfriend he walked his girlfriend home and gave her a goodnight kiss, telling her he loves her just because he can and making sure Haru was safely inside her house before making his way home.

"Tadaima."

Like Tsuna expected he received no reply, he left the picnic basket on the dining table and made his way to his room. He narrowed his eyes when he reached the door of his room, sensing that whoever was inside was not a threat, he opened his door.

"Yo, Tsuna."

"You sure took your time, Omnivore."

"Oya, what were you two doing?"

"Extreme necklace, Sawada."

Tsuna blinked, he shook his head with a sigh, he ignored the looks his friends were giving him while he changed into his pajamas, which consists only his boxers since he usually slept shirtless.

"Since you're wearing that necklace, it's either you're wearing that as a reminder of your first love, or you two are still together... Which is it?" Mukuro asked rolling on his stomach as he stare up the brunette from his perch on the futon.

Tsuna gave him a light kicked after he passed by the Pineapple-head's futon, he raised an eye brow at Kyoya who was laying comfortably on his bed, "Move... And as for your question, we're still together" to prove his words, he raised his left hand.

"Sugoi... You have to tell us the details" Takeshi said making himself comfortable on his futon beside Tsuna's bed.

"He's Extremely right, Sawada" Ryohei grinned at his little brother from beside Takeshi.

Mukuro gave his so called friends a look similar to disgust. "You do realize how girly that sounds, right? All we need now are nail polish then we can do each other's nails while Tsunayoshi tells us the details of his date... Let's add in a facial while we're at it."

The room grew silent.

"..."

"Extreme."

"Ah.. Haha..."

"..."

"Oya?"

Then all of the sudden they broke out laughing, except for Kyoya who just chuckled.

"You guys are the ones who decided to have a sleepover" Tsuna pointed out.

"Blame him" Mukuro said reaching over Ryohei to give Takeshi a light punch.

Takeshi laughed, "Maa, maa, it's been so long since we had a sleepover. I miss it."

Takeshi, Ryohei, and Mukuro was laying separately on a futon next to Tsuna's bed, Kyoya feeling special was sharing a bed with Tsuna.

"Tell us what happened tomorrow, anyone who protest will be bitten to death" Kyoya warned turning to face the wall and closing his eyes to sleep.

Takeshi pouted, "Hai, hai... Goodnight, Mina."

"Extreme goodnight" Ryohei made himself comfortable, after a second he was fast asleep, a bubble blowing out of his nose every time he snore.

Mukuro yawned, "Hmmm" he snuggled deeper on his pillow.

"Ne, Mukuro, where's Ken and Chikusa?" Tsuna asked staring at the ceiling.

"Guest rooms."

"Oh, Goodnight then."

Tsuna closed his eyes, listening to his friend's breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leave a Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.

Arigatouuu.

-xoxo-


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mission**

"A week?" Nana's eyes widen in shock and worry, "Tsu-kun, what would you and the rest be doing in Kyoto?"

"There's this competition in Kyoto and we really really want to participate in it, the competition will last for 5 days... We plan on spending the last 2 days, bonding with each other..." Tsuna explained, trying to push down the guilt he was feeling for lying to his mom.

Nana gave her son a contemplative look, "Tsu-kun... You guys still have school to attend to..."

"Kyoya managed to convince the principal to let us do some make-up projects in exchange for all the classes we'll miss..." Tsuna said smoothly, ' _More like threatend._ '

Nana still looked unsure. Tsuna decided it was time to use his trump-card.

"Okaa-san, Onii-san's parents already gave him permission, even Oyaji gave Takeshi permission."

"Tsuyoshi did?" Nana looked at her hopeful son's face before sighing in defeat, "Alright, you can go... But Tsu-kun, you have to promise Mama that you'll be careful."

Tsuna grinned, "Un... And don't worry, Okaa-san, you won't be alone, Ken and Chikusa will keep you company."

"Ara? Ken-kun and Chikusa-kun are staying?"

"Hai."

**27**

Tsuna and his friends were currently discussing the 'competition' in his room when the door burst opened, revealing a suspicious brown haired girl standing on the doorway.

"Tsuna-san, Mama said you guys are going to Kyoto for a week to participate in a ' _competition_ '... Which part of those are the lies?" Haru asked shutting the door behind her and crossing her arms on her chest while staring intently at her boyfriend.

"Kufufufufu, you picked the perfect woman, Tsunayoshi" Mukuro said giving the younger boy an amused look.

Tsuna shook his head at his friend before turning his attention to the only girl in his room, "All of it... Except for the one week part... We're going on a mission... In Germany..."

Haru's eyes widen in disbelief, "Hahi!? Mission? Germany? What-"

" _Haru-chan, can you help me with something_ " Nana's voice called up from the bottom of the stairs.

Haru looked torn between interrogating her friends and helping her boyfriend's mother, Tsuna decided to help her with her dilemma, "Haru, I'll answer every question you ask later."

Haru puffed her cheeks and pointed at him threateningly, "Tsuna-san better answer all of Haru's question."

"Hai, hai."

Satisfied with his answer, Haru nodded and left the room without another word.

"I never noticed how scary Haru can be..." Takeshi said voicing out the thoughts of half the room's occupants.

"Hn... Omnivore, the mission" Kyoya reminded from his perch on Tsuna's windowsill.

"Oh right... According to Akie, the Maiale Famiglia are using kids as drug dealers and drug-mules, they also have an illegal strip club..." Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

Mukuro leaned his elbows on Tsuna's desk, clasping his hands together, he rested his chin on top of it, "Oya? Why can't Akie deal with this Famiglia himself?"

Tsuna sighed, "You know why, Mukuro... Akie's Famiglia can't lay a hand on them because the Maiale aren't breaking the ' _Legge assoluta della mafia_ '."

"' _Legge assoluta della mafia_ '... What's that again?" Takeshi asked sheepishly.

" _Absolute law of the mafia_... No Human Experimentation."

Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa scoffed.

"So it's our Extreme job to take care of the Maiale Famiglia" Ryohei said, a rare serious look on his face.

"Ah... The Maiale are being discreet about everything, the other Families aren't aware of what they're doing except for Akie's... And despite the fact that he wants them gone, he can't just call The Vindice because the Maiale aren't any breaking _The_ law and without starting an all out war." Tsuna explained massaging his temples.

"Are we going to kill them?" Takeshi asked casually leaning forward on Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna gave him a sad smile, "Not all of them, just the boss, the right-hand man, and three of his closest members... Mukuro will use his illusions to hide our identity, as for the rest of the members..." A smirk formed on Tsuna's face, "I'll let you guys do whatever you want with them, Akie will take care of the rest after we're done."

"Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun, you're joining us this time?" Mukuro asked with barely contained glee.

"Ah... Ken, Chikusa, are you guys sure you don't want to come with us?"

Chikusa nodded his head with a sigh, "Hai."

"Someone needs to stay here and look after everything -byon" Ken added not looking away from the game he was playing.

Ryohei nodded in agreement, "He's Extremely right."

"Omnivore, what are you going to do about those Herbivorous spy the idiot blonde sent here to watch over you?"

Tsuna turned to Mukuro, "Do whatever you want except killing them."

Mukuro pouted, "You ruin all my fun."

" _Mina, the snacks are ready~_."

Ken quickly paused his game and made a beeline for the door, "Snacks!"

Chikusa sighed and followed after him in a much slower pace.

"Hungry to the Extreme!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air before running out of the room.

"Hahahahaha" Takeshi laughed while following after his eager friends, "You guys coming?" He asked pausing under the doorway.

Mukuro stood up, "Of course... No one wants to miss Mama's snacks not even Skylark-kun" he motioned towards the empty windowsill.

"I'll be down in a minute, can you guys tell Haru to come up" Tsuna requested.

"Aye aye Taichou" Takeshi saluted before leaving with Mukuro.

**2780331869**

Tsuna and his future guardians arrived in Germany a couple of hours ago, after checking in on the suite Tsuna booked beforehand, the brunette wasted no time in explaining the plan.

"We're going infiltrate the club that the Maiale owned. The club is connected to Maiale's HQ. Kyoya, Mukuro both of you are in charged of confining the boss, Stefan. His right-hand, Mike. His younger brother and the one who runs the club, Steven. Steven's personal bodyguard/assassin, Cain. And Bartol, the person in charged of the drug-mules. Takeshi, Onii-san, and I will take care of the Mafiosi inside the club. We'll join you two after that."

Takeshi and Ryohei blinked, staring dumfounded at the highly amused Pineapple-head, Kyoya was glaring daggers at a certain brunette.

Tsuna sighed, "Kyoya, Takeshi, Onii-san... You guys knew this was going to happen sooner or later..."

"Yeah, but I was kind of hoping it would be the latter..." Takeshi said plopping down the bed he was going to share with Tsuna for the week.

The suite Tsuna picked has three rooms, a moderate living room, a jacuzzi on the balcony that can fit 10 people, and a bathroom with assorted showers along with a bathtub in the middle. Hibari claimed one of the rooms for himself daring the rest to defy him, Takeshi claimed Tsuna as his roommate before anyone can object the Skylark, not having any other choice but to accept the fact that he's stuck with the loud boxer, Mukuro begrudgingly accepted his fate.

"Kufufufufu, tomorrow night is going to be the most entertaining night of our lives" Mukuro declared with a cackle.

Tsuna gave the older boy a look before giving his three bemused friends an apologetic look, "Well... It's not like this would be the first time you guys will enter a club..."

Kyoya gave him a blank look, " _That_ was a _normal_ club not a _strip_ club" he hissed at the brunette.

"He's Extremely right, Sawada" Ryohei said with a deep frown on his face.

"Does Haru know you're going on a... Club like that?" Takeshi asked prompting himself up with his elbows.

Tsuna winced, remembering the conversation he had with the girl regarding the answer to that particular question, "Ah... She threatened to skin me alive if I do anything... _Dangerous_..." He trailed off.

Takeshi sighed, "Guess we have no choice huh... Tomorrow night is going to be the longest night of our lives."

Ryohei and Kyoya found themselves agreeing with the black haired teen.

Mukuro smirked amusedly at his companions, "Don't we all look dashing."

Tsuna turned his head to the side to hide his amusement, don't get him wrong he's against going in a strip club just as much as his three future guardians, but it's not like they had any other choice. He gotta admit though, the Pineapple-head was right when he said they all look dashing.

Tsuna was wearing a black, button-up dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, a dark grey jeans, a black boots, his gloves along with his ring, and the necklace that Haru gave him hidden under his shirt. Takeshi was wearing a dark blue, button-up dress shirt like Tsuna, with the top two buttons also unbuttoned, a black jeans, a plain black sneakers, and a black jacket over his shirt. Ryohei was wearing a black hoodie with a silver necktie resting atop of it (When asked why he picked that unusual combination he said it was Extreme), a dark jeans, a black sneakers, and with his usual bandages wrapped around his hands and arms, hidden underneath the sleeves of his hoodie. Kyoya was wearing a white dress shirt with a black zip-up hoodie over it, a black jeans, and a black dress shoes. Mukuro didn't sway much from his usual outfit, he was still wearing his leather jacket and leather jeans tucked inside his long, black boots, but instead of the usual simple shirt under his jacket, he was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a black necktie, and like Tsuna he was also wearing his usual fingerless gloves.

"Why do we Extremely need to wear Extreme clothes?" Ryohei asked loosening his tie.

"Kufufufufu, because it's fun" Mukuro replied with a huge, creepy smile on his face.

"Don't even think about it" Tsuna warned when Kyoya was about to pull out his tonfas.

"Hn."

"We'll need to fit in... If we enter the club wearing our usual clothes, we might not be able to get in... Remember what Akie said, we can enter any club we want despite our age, just as long as we're properly dress for the place" Tsuna double checked his phone to make sure that the lay-out and blue prints are there. "Alright, let's get this over with" pulling a small bag out of his suitcase, he handed them a small earpiece communicator, "Try not to destroy those, ok?"

"We make no promises" Takeshi said smiling sheepishly while adjusting the earpiece.

Tsuna sighed in agreement, "I know."

"Pineapple-herbivore, if you don't stop right now..." Kyoya hissed in annoyance, glaring daggers at the grinning illusionist.

 _Flash!_

Mukuro pouted, "Just one more picture..." An illusionary humanoid materialized in front of them.

Tsuna raised an eye brow, "Seriously?"

"Hai" Mukuro quipped while handing the humanoid the camera he was holding.

"Hahahaha" Takeshi draped an arm around Tsuna and Ryohei's shoulder. Ryohei immediately grabbed Hibari before the Skylark can get away, firmly holding his arm to hold him in place. Mukuro rested an elbow on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Say cheese!"

 _Flash!_

The bouncer gave the five teenagers a contemplative look, the red head raised an eye brow in return, smirking when the bouncer allowed them to enter.

"That was easy" Takeshi said putting his hands behind his head, his black, spiky hair was changed into a long silver hair that reached his chin, and his amber eyes was turned into a sea blue color.

"I'm so pumped up to the Extreme!" Ryohei raised his fist in the air, fire burning in his eyes, his white hair was changed into grass green (Tsuna gave Mukuro an annoyed look, the Pineapple-head chose to ignore the brunette in favor of laughing at the boxer who was staring amazedly at his new hair, Takeshi was staring at them in confusion, Kyoya's head was turned to hide his amusement) his grey eyes was changed into brown.

"Kufufufufu" Mukuro's blue hair was changed into brown, his mismatched eyes was changed into red ruby eyes.

"Hn" Kyoya's short, black hair was changed into a spiky, blonde hair, his steel grey eyes was changed into onyx eyes.

"This is one long hallway..." Tsuna muttered, running a hand through his spiky, red hair, his chocolate, brown eyes was changed into jade green.

"Oya? Are you looking forward to this evening, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro teased smirking at the passing brown haired girl. The girl blushed.

"I want this night to be over with" Tsuna ignored the black haired girl who was giving him a seductive look.

Mukuro stopped in front of the entrance, turning to his companions, he gave them a mysterious smile, "Ready?"

Kyoya inwardly rolled his eyes but nonetheless nodded his head along with the rest, Mukuro smirked, "Then let's say goodbye to our innocence and say hello to temptation" he declared before opening the door.

The music was loud, slow, and seductive, just what you expected from a strip club. A stage with a lot of poles along with a long runway was located on the far back of the room, women wearing various lingerie, dressed in school uniforms, naughty teachers and other various sexy clothing were dancing either on the stage or performing lap dances, there are couches along the side and in the middle of the room where a lot of men and women are already half naked.

"Oh shit" Tsuna muttered feeling all the blood drained from his body.

"Oh shit indeed..." Takeshi nodded his head in agreement.

"Extreme..."

"... Hn..."

Mukuro smirked, "How about we take this as a challange? Tsunayoshi-kun's right, we will need to do something like this sooner or later..."

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Mina, let's do our best."

"I need a drink" Tsuna muttered, running a hand through his hair, he made his way towards the bar. His friends following after him. " _Jack_."

The bartender raised an eye brow, " _You old enough?_ "

Tsuna gave him a blank look, " _Does it matter?_ "

The bartender chuckled, pouring the drink and sliding it towards the red head, " _Guess not... You're not German are you?_ "

Tsuna smirked and drank the whole thing in one go before sliding it back to the shocked bartender, " _Nope, Japanese._ "

"Omnivore..." Kyoya warned, glaring at the bartender when he slid the half-full glass back to the red head.

Tsuna sighed, "You worry too much, where's Mukuro?" He asked, swirling the drink on the glass before draining the whole thing in one gulp.

Takeshi pointed, "Over there... He looks like he's enjoying himself..."

Tsuna followed his friend's finger and had to stop himself from face palming. The illusionist has a woman who looks a couple of years older than him, grinding on his lap, while making out with another girl who looks to be only four years older than him.

"I'm going to murder him..." Kyoya muttered, shaking his head he turned to the bartender, "Scotch on the rocks."

"Coming right up, what about you two?" The bartender-who surprisingly knew Japanese-asked while adding two ice on a glass before pouring a scotch on it and sliding it towards the Skylark.

"Jack and coke" Takeshi answered knowing that he'll need to have at least a small amount of alcohol to live through the night ahead of him.

"I'll have the same" Ryohei said taking a seat beside his little brother.

"Who owns this place?" Tsuna asked bluntly.

The bartender slid two glasses towards Ryohei and Takeshi, "Need a refill?"

Tsuna nodded, "Ah."

"Hmmm, Steven Marcus runs this place... Rumor has it that he's the younger brother of a Mafia boss, his older brother gave him this place as a birthday present about a year ago..."

Tsuna caught the glass before it can slide past him, "A Mafia boss... That's cool..."

The bartender shrugged, "Maybe... But between you and me, Steven is dick... From what I heard. He comes here every night to perform a live porn, right in the middle of the stage... And not just any porn... If you know what I mean..."

Tsuna nodded his head, he knows _exactly_ what the bartender means. Takeshi drained his drink while looking at the entrance from the corner of his eyes.

Tsuna met Kyoya's eyes who gave him a subtle nod before making his way towards the busy Illusionist, ignoring the seductive looks the women are giving him, he gave Mukuro a look, ' _We have work to do_.'

Mukuro smirked, not even bothering to say anything to the women entertaining him, he pulled away from them and followed after the Skylark.

Tsuna watched his future Mist and Cloud disappear from the crowd, turning his attention back to the bartender and briefly glancing at his name tag, "Archie, I'm going to give you a free advice... This is your first night working here, right?"

Archie's eyes widen in shock, "How'd you...?"

Tsuna leaned closer to the bar, "The night is going to end in bloodshed... Leave now while you still can... It's a free advice. Take it or leave it" he said in a low tone.

Archie gave the teen in front of him an incisive look, "Who are you?"

Tsuna's reply was a sly smirk before turning away and standing up from his sit, "You have 10 minutes..." He warned.

Archie watched the teen leave along with his two companions.

"Ne, Tsuna... Why'd you..." Takeshi started after they were far enough from the bartender.

"He doesn't have any idea what this place really is... He doesn't even know that this club is illegal..." Tsuna explained, smirking (what he hoped was seductive) at the brunette giving him a sly smile, from the way the girl rubbed her legs together, Tsuna knew it worked.

Takeshi raised a brow in disbelief, "Uhh, Tsuna...?"

"Thought I should try it out..."

Takeshi nodded, "I'm guessing we're going to have to study seduction, huh?"

"Gomen ne... From the mission files Akie allowed me to read and from the mission database I read on the computer while I was hacking.. Yeah, we are going to have to" Tsuna sighed.

"It's Extremely fine, Sawada!" Ryohei assured him.

Their earpiece cracked to life.

" _Omnivore... It's done._ "

" _Kufufufu_."

Tsuna pulled out his phone and started tapping on it, "They're all here... And the whole place will be in lock down in 3... 2... 1..."

Red lights started flashing all around them causing the women to shriek in panic and the mafiosi to stand up, looking around for any sort of trouble.

"What the fuck is going on!?" One of them demanded.

Tsuna smirked, "Let's go." Flames sprouted out on his gloved hands and forehead.

"Ah" Takeshi and Ryohei nodded in agreement.

The Mafiosi in the club didn't know what happened, one minute they were staring at the red head with flames in his hand, the next they were writhing on the floor in agony. The three moved in sync, watching each others back while beating up their opponents. When the Mafiosi started pulling out their guns, the three split up.

Tsuna ducked to avoid a bullet aimed for his brain, knocking away the gun from its holder, he gave him a solid punch in the jaw, knocking him out in an instant. Moving his head to the side, a bullet whizzed past him. Tsuna back flipped, successfully hitting the guy's hand and sending his gun flying away, Tsuna caught the gun before it can hit the ground. He wasn't an expert with guns but he knew the basics, firing the gun, he beamed with pride when the bullet hit its mark, ' _I have got to start training with guns... Maybe I'll ask_ him _to train me._ ' Tsuna smacked the Mafioso closest to him with the gun after it ran out of bullets, he continue on beating up and knocking out his opponents without even breaking a sweat.

Takeshi slammed the hilt of his sword on the back of his opponent's neck, turning around in an instant and slashing the gun pointed at him before the holder can even pull the trigger, knocking the guy out, Takeshi used his sword to block a bullet, moving to the side and swinging his sword, he successfully slashed two of his opponents on the stomach, not deep enough to kill them but enough to immobilize them. Spinning around, he knocked out the assailant trying to sneak up on him.

"EXTREME PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUUUUNCHHHH!" Ryohei kept on sending punches left and right, sending his opponents flying away in a single punch and knocking them out, some probably had their organs disheveled due to the strong impact of Ryohei's punch. Ryohei avoided the rain of bullets heading towards him, running straight to his assailants, he had all of them knocked out on the floor in an instant.

Punching his last opponent, Tsuna looked around and noticed that his future guardians are also done with their's, he smirked at the bodies laying around them, in one glance he knew that none of them are dead, although some are as good as dead, others are half-dead, but they are more or less alive.

Takeshi walked towards the brunette, his Shigure Kintoki in its bamboo form balanced on his shoulder, "Yo."

"Extreeeeeeme! Sawada, let's Extremely go and Extremely meet up with Pineapple-head and Hibari" Ryohei said after he reached the two younger teens.

"Ah."

The three ignored the scared women huddled in the corner of the club on their way out. Walking through the pile of bodies, they reached the farthest room and opened the door. Tsuna narrowed his eyes while pushing the door open, after managing to push aside whatever was blocking the door, he smirked at the sight in front of him. Bodies lay on the floor unconscious, some bleeding heavily, other are staring up the ceiling with a blank and haze look on their face.

Takeshi whistled, "Sugoi... They sure didn't held back."

Tsuna and Ryohei nodded in agreement. Following the trail of bodies, they had no problem meeting up with the two blood-thirsty monster.

"Mou, you two didn't even leave anything for us."

Kyoya scoffed, "You people were too slow." He gave the Omnivore leaning on the doorframe a blank look. Mukuro smiled innocently.

Tsuna looked around the grand office, "Fancy..." He said before pushing off the doorway and making his way towards the 5 people tied up in the middle of the room.

"Mukuro..." Tsuna trailed off, his eyes staring back at the angry eyes of the boss.

Mukuro chuckled, "As you wish" he spun his trident in the air before slamming the hilt on the floor. Mist started surrounding the 5 teenagers in the room. The five Mafiosi watched the teens in front of them cautiously, their eyes widening in shock when the teens' appearance changed.

" _Who? Who the hell are you people!?_ " The boss' right-hand demanded angrily.

Tsuna smirked, " _No one... Just no one..._ "

Takeshi tilted his head to the side, "Maybe we should start learning different languages..." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Ryohei crossed his arms on his chest and nodded in agreement, "I Extremely agree."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, not liking the fact that he doesn't understand the conversation between the Omnivore and the Herbivorous boss, "Stop with the talking."

Tsuna chuckled lightly, "Hai, hai." He ignored the colorful words the boss was yelling at him.

Stefan's subordinates could only watch in shock as the light in their boss' eyes fade away, they didn't even see the brunette move, one second he was standing a couple of feet away from their boss and the next thing they knew his hand was thrusted in their boss/brother's chest.

" _FUCKING BASTARD!_ " Mike started thrashing in his binds, glaring murderously at the brunette, " _I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!_ "

Tsuna gave him a blank look, "Get rid of the rest" he ordered in a monotone.

A deep slash on the stomach and chest from Takeshi's sword, four deadly hits on the head from the Prefect's tonfas, a thrust of a trident on the chest by Mukuro, and one deadly punch on the neck from the Boxer. The room grew silent.

"Let's go..." Tsuna said in a quiet tone, not bothering to wait for the rest as he leave the room.

Takeshi sighed swinging his sword to the side to get rid of the blood before transforming it back on its dormant form and following after the brunette. Ryohei followed after them while removing the bloody bandage on his arms. Mukuro was twirling his trident while waiting by the door for the Skylark. Kyoya gave the corpses one final look to make sure they're dead before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

" _Kyoya, is it done?_ "

"Hn" was the Skylark's only response before hanging up.

* * *

Please leave a Review.

Arigatouuuuuuu.

-xoxo-


End file.
